Dororo/Gallery
Character References Official 6193923022_fe178bf25e.jpg Dororo Sprites.png Dororo's Original Anime Look.png|Dororo's first anime design. Princesses.jpg Old anime height chart.jpg|Dororo's height along with the other's characters. Costumes Dororo's afro.png|Dororo's Afro Fuyuki and Dororo's afro.png Dororo's ninja outfit episode 68.png Doror's art outfit.png DoroPanda.png Dororo singing with an awesome celebrational headgear.png|Dororo during his drawing song. Demonic_Art_Armor_1.png|Assassin Soldier Close Combat Battle Mode best_dororo_screenshot_ever_by_kairiwolf14-d36l416.jpg|Demonic Arts tumblr_m1xtort85e1qix6r8.jpg 2242 12 a.jpg|Ninja Master Dororo 2242 04 a.jpg|Assassin Dororo 2242 08 a.jpg|Sky Pirate Dororo dororo as a ballerina.jpg Transformations Neko Dororo.jpg|Cat Dororo Dorocat transformation.png 6ef5v7.jpg|Dragon Dororo Tumblr m1s0qhieid1qix6r8.jpg Dororo_01.jpg|Friend Dororo Manga Koyuki's Idol Outfit.png Koyuki with Short Hair.png Demonic_Arts_Manga.png 006xrH81ly1fgycr2mcfcj30u01hck8r.jpg|From Chapter 261 Natsumi and Fuyuki Swallows.jpg Anime bhfdvrjyg.jpg Monkeys.PNG|What the frog! tumblr_lugyeqXzUw1qb0cxyo5_250.png 10.jpg 9.jpg Dororo Oh yes!.PNG tumblr_m0ncklHMin1qfj842o2_500.png tumblr_m6tg1m0sQg1rzexx7o1_500.gif tumblr_m69arquyYq1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_m69ar6GEjD1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_m6jel6ndH01rzexx7o1_500.gif|Dororo is sad becasue Keroro didn't give him an X's symbol. tumblr_m6j6sjaZD31rzexx7o1_500.gif|Dororo and Koyuki tumblr_m63z0gcvrp1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_m621e4LoSL1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_m6120uviIH1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_m6232vU3ip1rz9ehao1_500.png Dororo Standing sideways.png Koyuki and Dororo are here tyo help.png Dororo's Hat cut.png kogodoro__by_natsumi___hinata-d31uzxg.jpg|Dororo acting like 556. Dororo with burning passion.png Joker dororo.png Smiles go for miles.png Dororo's transportion is epic.png Dororo selling Ikinari dumplinhgs.png Dororo in his swiming atire.png Why don't you notice me.png Dororo singing.png Dororo and Koyuki hugging daww.png Koyuki and Dororo relazing after an awesome battle.png Dororo's Katana unsheathed.jpg 27.JPG Doror's sword broke and he is now sad.png LOL.png Angol Mois, Koyuki Azumaya and Dororo.png Dororo being posssesd.png NTTama.png Dhh.png Kimono Dancing.png Dororo_brush_teeth.jpg|Dororo with a toothbrush. Poyan persecute Keroro in Episode 121.png|Dororo watching Keroro be persecuted by Poyan in Episode 121. Untitled-0.png|Keroro and Dororo's second encounter with Katoyama. 225 died.png Doro153.png Caught green blue and red handeed.png Natsumi is aviper.png yatiyoooo.gif|De Go Monkey~! lower your gun.gif|''Lower your gun, Corporal.'' TamamaPlatoon.png BFF's For life.jpg Transformation.PNG output_vcHbhb.gif Oka pajama 1.png Dororo in Wanli.png Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Keronians and Satans.png Aki and Dororo.png Aki eating Ramen.png Keroro in ICU.png Poyon, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Dororo and Viper in episode 109.png Keroro Platoon, Fuyuki and Mois in 65.png Tamama's Birthday Party.png Keroro Gunso Ending.png CHORES.png Dororo zeroyasha.jpg Dororo looking Cute.png Dororo say Pu pu pu.jpg Giroro fired all over your face and Dororo...I'm not sure what he did.png Dororo (2).jpg Natsumi I'm Dororo not Keroro.jpg Dororo save Taruru.jpg Dororo's mother.jpg Frgrgh4fgr.jpg Movie tumblr_m1xtbkUEHf1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1xt88HIWb1qix6r8.jpg kerorogunsou-1-thumb-46.jpg|Dororo and a Gundam Dororo Ninja Tenchnique Parachute.png Dororo why.png It's actually cute.png Dororo is freakin adorable.png No not Doro-c- oh wait he's fine.png I'm falling.png Tumblr m1xtb0RWlX1qix6r8.jpg The picyure at the end.png Curtain call.png Koyuki ansd Tamama interacting~.jpg tumblr_nhj3prs5aK1rpa1qeo1_1280.png|Dororo watching Koyuki and Natsumi play volleyball. Games Keroro Fighters Ahtdez.jpg|Garuru fighting Dororo. Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (game) Dororo warrior kero.png DRAGOND66.png 5Dororo.png Shiny Dororo.png Princess.png Keroro x Summons Board Img5.jpg Keroro RPG Keroro RPG RRPPGG.jpg Keroro-rpg-nintendo-ds-116 m.jpg WEEEEE KERORO RPG.jpg RPG sprites plus Mois.png RPG Keroro, Dororo and Kururu.jpg Keroro rpg scr 04.jpg Keroro RPG Keroro Happy Giroro mad Dororo ....jpg Dororo on sown in the Keroro RPG.jpg Kemono Friends Dororo_Profile_01.jpg|Dororo's Profile. Dororo_expressions_01.jpg|Dororo's expressions Keroro_Platoon_outfit_02.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing school uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_03.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing PE uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_01.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing sport jerseys Keroro_Platoon_outfit_04_color_b.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing maid uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_05.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing bridal dresses Keroro_Platoon_outfit_06b.jpg|The Keroro platoon wearing swimsuits Dororo_All_Outfits.png|Dororo wearing all optional outfits Flash Series Dororo Stuicker new.png Dororo's school outffit.png Dororo is still on EARTH wow what a bunch of jerks.png|Dororo in the last episode of The Flash Series. Dororo-3.png Miscellaneous Img chara 05.jpg|Movie 5 Profile. Dororo's card on the website.png|Dororo's profile on The Flash Series website. Keroro and the gang.png Keroro and bros.png Dororo holding an umbrella.png Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Dororo on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Keroro.Gunsou.full.644831.jpg|Movie 5 Illustration by Mine Yoshizaki. Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|Dororo on the K25.5 DVD cover. 20070807 f69e02e43d2fcef55e52bhaeXD3cRQ26.jpg 129488879582794056.jpg Dororo as he appears in Monster Hunter.png|Dororo as he appears in the Keroro x Monster Hunter Big Game Hunting Quest. Musha keroro main image.jpg Koyuki with dororo.jpeg Category:Gallery